


I think I might love you (ISHIMONDO)

by Chiyo_core



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bisexual Owada Mondo, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay Ishimaru Kiyotaka, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, Leon and Chihiro do their best to help Mondo, M/M, Mondo's a mess, Mondo's also in denial, Occasional naegamigiri, One of my first fics that isn't a oneshot so it might be messy, Pining, Sakura and Aoi are friends with taka because why not, Smut, Yearning, You'll see what I mean, because obviously, but its not the focus, i have school but i'll try to update it whenever i'm free, ishimondo - Freeform, my bad lmao, oh btw it might switch to taka pov sometimes, sakura and aoi are in love, slight angst, sorry in advance, taka being an oblivious idiot, this probably won't be updated a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26195983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiyo_core/pseuds/Chiyo_core
Summary: After an... Insteresting night, Mondo's feelings are all over the place. Anytime he's around Taka, he gets really flustered, and his brain gets all jumbled when he's around him. He used to hate him before but... Now he has no idea what to think when he's around the Hallmoniter. What kind of antics will ensue?
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	1. Thinking About the Hallmoniter

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is a thing now. Like I said I'll try to update it whenever I can!!

MONDO POV

I storm into my dorm, slamming my door shut. “FUCK!” I throw my schoolbag against the wall, and fall on my bed. “UGH I FUCKING HATE IT HERE, I HATE THAT GOD-DAMN HALLMONITER, SHIT!” I shout into my pillow. I was gonna go on a date with a cute chic I met at the gas station, and since she was the one who came up to me, I didn't get all flustered and shout like I usually would, but the stupid motherfucker caught me! So I had to go to detention! And usually I woulda just snuck out but he was watchin’ me the entire time! So I just tried to walk out, but that little twink is fuckin’ strong, so he blocked the door, then he called my mom and my bro! So now I’m in trouble with them too! And I didn’t even get to meet up with the girl! And she didn’t give me her number yesterday either, so she prolly thought I stood her up! “IT’S ALL THAT DAMN HALLMONITER’S FAULT!” I punch my wall. “OWW, FUCK!” That was a stupid idea. I hear a knock on my door, which catches me off guard. 

I look over, and see that my door’s cracked open. “The Fuck!?” I see Ishimaru peeking from the outside. “How long have you been there ya sneaky bastard!?” I open the door. “Ever since you said you hated it here! I’m sorry you had to… Miss whatever you were looking forward to, but if you hadn’t tried to skip you would’ve been able to go!” I hate that he’s right! I grab him by his uniform collar and pin him against the wall. “Oh so I guess It’s my fuckin’ fault then!” I shout defensively. “Er… Not completely? Yes you made a mistake, but as long as you’ve learned from it then that’s all that matters!” He smiles, and I feel my face flush slightly. Why does he have to be so cute!? I look down at him. His red eyes, filled with passion. His cute bushy eyebrows. His spiky looking, yet fluffy hair. His uniform hides his body pretty well, but he’s also pretty muscular… I see a vague outline of his hips… Oh wow. I wonder what it would be like to grip onto them, leaving marks, then I start to kiss his neck. I can imagine what he would sound like, I bet he would be pretty loud.

Then I slip my dick into him and- “Owada-kun, are you okay?” I get snapped out of… Whatever that was. “YEAH I’M F-FUCKIN FINE UHH… J-JUST GET OUTTA MY R-ROOM YA NERD,” My face is bright red. “Owada, you still have me pinned against-” I let his collar go, dropping him down. “... H-HEY, WATCH YOUR… WHATEVER JUST GET OUT!” He nods. “Sorry for invading your space, Owada! I’ll be on my way now!” He walks out my room, closing the door behind him… I check to make sure the doors are closed. “WHAT THE FUCK!? THE FUCK WAS I THINKIN’?” I groan in agony. I was… Thinkin’ about fuckin’ Ishimaru… But, I’m not gay! There’s no way I’m gay! I mean… I like girls, right? Yeah, I definitely like girls! So there’s no way I… UGH, STUPID BRAIN! I facepalm, trying to forget about it. But I can’t seem to shake it off. The thoughts keep swarming my brain. Would he have any kinks? Would he be vanilla? How long would it take him to cum? He’s definitely a bottom, that’s for sure. If he wanted to top me I wouldn’t mind though. Wait, the fuck am I thinking? I’M NOT FUCKIN’ GAY, GOD-DAMMIT BRAIN! 

I hate him, and his stupid cute eyebrows and his stupid cute smile. I wanna punch his perfect looking face. Kiss his stupid lips… Run my hands down his stupid beautiful muscular body. Grab onto his- Mondo stop! I slap my face. I look down, and there’s a huge tent in my pants… Jesus Christ. “I mean… It couldn’t hurt to do it just this once... Right? Nobody would know… He wouldn’t know.” I sigh, embarrassed that I’m even considering it. And doing it just once doesn’t make me gay… “Ugh, What am I doing?” I roll my eyes, unzipping my pants. Do I really wanna go through with this? I think back to the stupid hallmoniter that caused this in the first place, and my dick twitches just at the thought of him. “Guess that’s a yes then,” I groan, taking my length out of my tiger striped boxers. I slowly start to stroke it, my mind filling up with Ishimaru. The thought of what he would look like all sweaty, all hot and bothered. All because of me. I’m the only person who could make him like that. I bend him over a table, kissing and biting his neck. 

“A-Ahhhhh Mondo~!” He would gasp, while I tease his whole. “H-Hah fuck,,, Mondo!” He would swear. I’m the only person that would be able to make him feel that way, make him say that. “Yeah babe?” Wait are we dating in this scenario? Who the fuck cares… “I’m gonna put it in now,” I whisper in his ear, which almost has his screaming. “Mondo please! Please fill me with your hard dick! I want it so bad!” Why does Ishimaru having a potty mouth make me so horny? I stroke faster, my hips bucking up involuntarily. “Hah,,, fuuuuckk…~” I roll my finger over the tip, which for some reason strikes my eagerness. I bite my lip, my eyes rolling into the back of my head before I close them. Taka bounces up and down on my dick, whining. “Mondo I love you so much, please keep going oh my god!” He moans as I thrust into him as hard as I can, trying to make him feel good. “Mmmm Ishimaru, F-Fuck!” I gasp. 

“Mondo!!” He screams. “P-Please oh god right there! M-Mondo I-I’m gonna…” I thrust into my hand as fast as I can. “Ishimaru!! Fuck fuck fuck shiiitt I’m gonna fucking cum!!” I groan, and my load shoots all over my hand. Then it hits me. 

I just fucking jerked off to the thought of the GUY I hate. Or thought I hated. And I enjoyed it. So much.

What the fuck is wrong with me? And why did I think about wanting to make him feel good instead of me? Why did I think about him saying he loves me? Why did I want to be the only person to make him feel like that? And why did it feel so much better than usual?... I still need to clean up the mess. I grab a tissue, and a new pair of underwear.  
.  
.  
.  
I hear a knock on my door. It better not be Ishimaru again. I don’t know what I would do if he came in here again. I open the door, and see a man with spiky red hair and a goatee. “Hey Leon…” I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly. “Wooahh dude, you look like you just got hit by a bus.” I roll my eyes. “Wow, thanks for the compliment.” He frowns. “Anyways, are you okay? You seriously look… not good,” I nod. “Yeah I’m fuckin’ great!” I saw sarcastically. “Anyways, I heard you and that Ishimaru kid arguing earlier, is that why you-” I interrupt him. “S-Shut up!! Shut your fucking mouth right now!” My cheeks turn a bright red. “Uhhh… Okay? Damn dude sorry, I’ll just come back later when you’re in a better mood.” He walks away.  
I flop back down on my bed, face first. “What the fuck did I do…”


	2. Tutor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mondo Apologizes to his bros. Needs a tutor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was allllll over the place, my bad.

I barely got any sleep last night. I was too busy thinking about… That stupid fuckin’ Ishimaru kid! It’s not fair! It’s a good thing it’s the weekend so I don’t have to see him. I am kinda hungry though. I didn’t get to eat yesterday. I put on some shorts, and a tanktop, and walk into the kitchen. Sakura and Aoi are sitting at the table drinking tea, and I see Leon and Chihiro talking by the window. Good, Ishimaru isn’t here. I look through the good pantry, and end up settling for a bag of chips. “Yo dude!” I hear Leon’s voice. “Hey.” I open the bag of chips, shoving them in my mouth. “You doin’ better today?” He asks me. “I guess.” I shrug. “That’s good. Oh, Chihiro’s developing a new website! He was just telling me about it,” Leon mentions. “Good for him.” I sigh. “Wow, someone’s being dry today,” He teases. “Mondo, are you okay? You look really tired,” He chimes in. “Yeah, m’ fine. Just didn’t sleep.” He frowns. “You should try to go to bed soon then, it’s not good to not get sleep!!” He worries.

“I know… I was just uhh… Thinkin’?” I try my best to be vague. “What were you thinking about?” Leon asks. “Shut the fuck up, it’s not you’re business,” I avoid eye contact. “Ooooohhh, someone’s defensive!” Before I have a chance to respond, I hear a cheerful voice. “Hello Sakura, Hello Aoi!.. Oh, hello Kuwata kun! It’s nice to see you, Fujisaki kun! Oh, good morning Owada kun!” Oh no. “Heya, Taka!” Asahina and Sakura greet him. “Sup, dude?” Leon smirks. “It’s nice to see you too, Ishimaru-kun!” Chihiro giggles. Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no. I was trying so hard to avoid him, but he’s here. “U-Uh… Hi.” I look away for now. Out the corner of my eye, I see a slight frown. “Owada kun, are you upset over our altercation yesterday?” “N-No! I mean uhh… Nah.” I cross my arms over my chest. “Oh, okay! I’m glad, Owada-Kun!” Why does hearing him so happy make me feel all giddy? “Uh… You can just call me Mondo,” I feel Leon and Chihiro staring at me. “Okay Mondo! In that case, you can call me Taka!” 

“Got it.” Why am I so damn awkward now? “I’ll see you all at a later date!” He takes a seat near Aoi and Sakura. “What was all that about?” Leon laughs. “I-I don’t fuckin’ know!” I shout. Why’s he bein’ so fuckin smug al of a sudden!? “You aren’t usually so stiff when talking to people, I admit…” Chihiro whispers. “Ugh, just leave me alone already!” I shove the barely eaten bag of chips into the pantry, slamming the door. “Jesus, sorry dude. But what were you guys arguing about yesterday anyway?” Leon questions. I feel their eyes burning into my skin, I’ve had enough. “Just shut up!! It’s not fuckin’ important so stop talkin’ about it!” I groan. “Well if it’s got ya actin’ like this then it must be important! Listen dude, we’re your friends, you can tell us anything yeah?” “Tch,” I scoff. “Fine dude.” Leon just sighs, and Chihiro frowns.

I walk back to my room, sitting in my chair. It shouldn’t be a big deal, dammit! So why is my brain making it a big deal!? “Ugh, I don’t understand what’s wrong with me!!” I kick my desk. “FUCK!” It’s that stupid cute hallmoniters fault! With his dumb cute eyebrows and cute body… If I just shut my door all the way none of this would’ve happened! Now Leon and Chihiro prolly think what happened was really a big deal, but it wasn’t!.. I was overreacting earlier, I should go apologize. I get up from my desk, scanning to see if Chihiro and Leon are still in the kitchen… Good, I don’t see Taka. I’ll actually be in the right mindset then. “Yo, Leon, Chihiro!” Chihiro waves at me. “Sorry for uh… Freakin’ out earlier. I had a really shitty day yesterday, and uhh… M’ sorry.” I scratch the back of my neck awkwardly.   
“It’s okay Mondo! Although, I don’t think you should take your anger out on other people, it’s not very healthy,” Chihiro scolds me. “My bad, dude,” Leon tilts his head. “You really need to work on your anger issues. Like a lot.” He mentions. “You don’t think I don’t fuckin’ know that? Damn, I know I’m dumb but I’m not that dumb.” We all laugh. I guess it might be back to normal now. The Ishimaru situation was a one time thing, and it won’t happen again. Right? We sit down and talk for a bit. “So… Got any crushes?” Leon smirks. “... Not at the moment, I don’t think,” Chihiro puts a finger up to his chin, thinking. “What about you?” Leon looks at me. Oh god. Oh no. “U-Uh Fuck no dude!” I duck my head so he can’t see my blush. “Oh you definitely do!! So, who’s the lucky gal?” “I don’t like anyone, and even if I did it wouldn’t be any of your fuckin’ business!” I stand up, about to walk away. “Mondo wait!!” Chihiro grabs my wrist. “Let go. I just wanna be alone for a bit.” I feel his grip loosen, so I walk back to my dorm. This has to be like… The 3rd time I’ve stormed off today. Somethin’s wrong with me. On my way, I see Taka walk out of his dorm.

Shit.

His eyes light up when he sees me. “Hello Mondo!” I freeze. “U-Uh. Hi, dude.” Ugh, what do I do!? “Make sure to get some good sleep today, okay? I overheard your conversation with Kuwata and Fujisaki. If you don’t get sleep how are you supposed to focus tomorrow when we go to class!?” Why’s he gotta be so cute? I mean… Why’s he gotta be so fuckin’ annoying!? “Uhuh, got it.” I shrug. “I’ll see you tomorrow!” He smiles. Why does that singular smile melt my heart? “Bye.” I go back to my dorm, for hopefully the final time. What time is it? I grab my phone that was on my desk. “6:25… It’s still too early to go to bed.” I get a notification on my phone.

Yasuhiro: Heyyy mofo i eas wudering if yube deen lenob

Mondo: What

Yasuhiro: Have u seen Leon

Mondo: Yeah. he was in the kitchen with Chihiro

Yasuhiro: got inttt thanjkf you

Is he fuckin’ high or something? I don’t get how someone can type so bad. My phone dings again.

Daiya: LIL BRO

Mondo: WHAT DO YOU WANT FUCKER

Daiya: DID U EVER GET TO MEET UP WITH THE GIRL

Mondo: NAH

Daiya: damn that sucks

Mondo: YEP

Daiya: OH YEAH MOM SAID SHE WANTS YOU TO STAY OUT OF TROUBLE

Mondo: as if thats gon happen

Daiya: IKR??? LMAO

Daiya: ANYWAYS I ACTUALLY HAVE SOMEONE TO MEET UP WITH RN SO GOODBYE 

Mondo: BYE FUCKER

I love Daiya. I scroll through instagram for awhile. Wait… I wonder if he has an account. Whatever, it’s not important. Why would I care anyway? I hear another knock on my door. “I swear to fuckin’ god, man..” I open it, and see Chihiro standing in my doorway. “Oh, it’s just you.” I let out a relieved sigh. “Are you sure you’re okay? You seem more on edge than usual,” He looks concerned. “Eh, I’m fine.” I give him a thumbs up. “I’m not ready for the test we have tomorrow…” Chihiro frowns. “...Test, the fuck? It’s a monday, why would we have a test!?” I groan. “Well… I’d say it’s more of a practice test, but we’re still getting graded for it, so…” Ugh, great. “I’ll prolly end up skipping tomorrow anyway-” Nevermind. If Taka caught me… “Fuck!” Chihiro gasps. “Are you okay, Mondo?” Shit! Did I say that out loud? “Yeah, I’m fine. Just tired, I guess.” I yawn. Chihiro nods. “Okay, sleep well! Goodnight, Mondo!” He smiles, and leaves me room. Jesus Fuck, I’m exhausted. I take a quick shower, get all the gel out my hair, and lay down, letting my thoughts drift away.   
.  
.  
.  
I grogilly open my eyes up. “Eh? What time is it?” I turn my phone on, the light blinding me. “Fuck!”! I turn the brightness down, and wait for my eyes to adjust. “It’s… 9:00? Shit, I need to get ready!” I quickly change into a new outfit, putting my shoes on. I don’t think I have time to put my hair up today, fuck… I stuff my supplies into my bag, and zoom to my class. I walk into my homeroom right before the bell rings. “Phew,” At least I don’t get another tardy. “Mr Owada, I haven’t seen you in awhile,” The teacher jokes. “Shut the fuck up.” I scowl, sitting down in the back. I scan my surroundings. I see Naegi on the left, sitting next to Kirigiri and Togami. Asahina and Ogami are sitting next to each other, as usual. Yasuhiro’s sitting next to Leon, and Chihiro’s sitting by himself. Maizono and Ikusaba are sitting together too… “If you’ve actually been paying attention last week, you would’ve taken notes for our test today,” The teacher goes on and on about some shit I don’t care about.

“Go ahead and open up your computers, everyone! Now, any questions?” Naegi’s hand shoots up. “When will they be graded?” He tilts his head. “Stellar question, Naegi! Since you’re all taking it online, the they’ll be graded as soon as you submit them!” Pshh, this’ll be easy. Wait, what class is this? Guess I’ll find out. I open the computer, starting the test. Ah, so it’s for History. Fuck. I mean, if I just click randomly I’ll have to get at least a 50, right? Got it, that’s my new strategy. I click through most of the questions without a second thought, but one of them catches my eye. 

Which Scandal Involved Former Prime Minister Ishimaru? Please Pick One Of The 4 Below.

Ain’t that Taka’s last name? Huh, what a small world. Unless he’s related to Taka. Heh, funny. I don’t really recognize any of the answers, but when in doubt, always pick c. Most of the test goes by pretty easily, so I hit submit. Oh right, I get to look at the grade.

History Placement Test- 27%|F

Fuck. Oh well, can’t be that bad. At least I actually did it this time. I stare off into space, until my eyes land on a certain dark purple-haired boy. He has a clean looking notebook out, looking at notes, taking his time on the test. I see his eyes flutter open and close, his bushy eyebrows making him look even more concentrated than usual. He has a perfect posture, seemingly sitting up exactly 90 degrees. What else would you expect from the hall-monitor? His perfect, clear skin. The perfect tone of his voice… Shit, I’m doing it again! “Okay everyone, go ahead and save if you haven’t finished yet! That’s all we have time for in this class,” The bell rings, and everyone else leaves. But as soon as I walk out the doorway, I hear the teacher raise her voice. “Except you, Owada! Please wait here, I need to speak with you.” “What the fuck do you want, old hag?” I roll my eyes, and walk back into the classroom.

“You failed the placement test. You got the lowest grade in the class, are you sure you eve read the questions?” Looks like I got caught. “....” I don’t talk. “Well, I’m assigning you a tutor,” She explains. “You’ll be working with them every day after school, excluding weekends. You need someone who’s passionate about school,” Oh no. “Someone who pays attention, and always takes notes,” I don’t like where this is going. “And especially someone patient who’ll take the time to help you, someone who’ll be eager to tutor you! And I have just the right person,” Please don’t be who I think it is. “You know who Kiyotaka Ishimaru is, correct?” Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry the ending was abrupt but it's like 4 and im fucking tired lmao


	3. Kyodais...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After class, Mondo has a talk with Leon that'll rock his fucking world, and he has a study session with Taka lmao.

The final bell rings, and I storm into Leon’s dorm right behind him. I fall down on a beanbag he has in his corner. “I HATE THIS STUPID FUCKING SCHOOL!!” I scream, and he just laughs. “Jesus, what’s got your panties in a wad?” “SHUT THE FUCK UP, NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR JOKES YOU FUCKBAG!” He snickers anyway. “Anyways, what’s up dude?” Even with the jokes, Leon does seem worried. “THAT SHITTY HAG MADE TAKA MY TUTOR!!” I bawl my hands into a fist, struggling not to punch something. “...Isn’t that a good thing? I mean, you are failing half your classes dude,” He doesn’t get it. “NO IT’S… UGH- IT’S BECAUSE TAKA’S THE ONE TUTORING ME, YOU FUCKER-” He looks at me with a shiteating grin. “Why’s that got you so upset though? I thought you guys made up, or whatever. You don’t usually get this mad over a petty argument.” He sits down in a swivel chair, drinking some offbrand soda. 

“...YOU DON’T GET IT!! IT’S NOT ABOUT THAT, JUST… FUCK, NEVERMIND THEN.” I cross my arms over my chest. “Anyways, what did you get on the test we had earlier? I got like… a 70% I think,” He brags. “I got a 27.” He bursts into laughter. “Hahaha, How are you so bad!?” He’s basically wheezing at this point. “SHUT THE FUCK UP! I DIDN’T EVEN TRY, I JUST CLICKED RANDOMLY!” I try to defend myself. “Anyways, you saw that one question, right? It was like… Something about a prime minister Ishimaru?” Leon wonders. “Nah, prolly just a coincidence. I mean, it’s a pretty common last name.” I shrug it off, but Leon keeps bringing it up. “I dunno man, I’ve only heard of like… 3 Ishimaru’s.” “Just drop it, t’s not important.” He sighs.

“Fiiiinneee… Hey, can I uh… Tell you something for a sec?” Leon looks a bit on edge. “Sure, I don’t care,” I relax in the beanbag. “Think I might be bi.” Huh? “What’s that?” He blushes slightly. “Weeellll,,,, It means I like guys and girls.” “Oh, that’s cool.” Wait what… That’s a thing? No, there’s no way, It can’t be a thing, because if it is then… “Wait, so you aren’t mad?” “No. I have no reason to dude. What kinda jerk do ya take me for?” He smiles. “Thanks, dude. I really appreciate your support,” He lets out a relieved sigh. “No problem dude.” I look at the clock on his wall. “Shit, I gotta go dude. See ya later.” He frowns. “Where ya even going?” “I need to go to tutoring, remember?” He laughs. “Hah, whatever loser. See ya later,” “Bye Leon.” I walk out the door, and walk to my dorm. We were supposed to meet up here, and unsurprisingly he’s already waiting outside. “Hello Mondo! It’s nice to see you today!” "...Thanks..." I roll my eyes, unlocking my door. My face flushes, butI I roll my eyes and sit down, he quickly follows behind me. 

He gives me a pencil, as well as a sheet of paper and a notebook. “What do you find yourself struggling with the most?” He asks me. “Uh… I dunno,” I shrug. “I would probably do a lot better if I actually paid attention,” I admit. Taka gasps, shaking his head. “What!? So you haven’t even been trying!? Mondo, if you want to get a good education and get a good job in the future, you must pay attention and study!” He goes on a rant about how school is important, blah blah blah. "Mhm,," I nod my head, zoning out. My eyes trail over to him, I can't help it. Hid skins so soft… His hair looks so fluffy, and his eyes look so fierce. "Oh, so you get it now? So what's the answer?" Uh oh. I don't even know what we were talking about. Which question are we even on? "Uhh… C." Is that even an option. "Really good Mondo, you got it! Care to elaborate?" What the fuck do I say… I look down at my paper, trying to decipher my work. Oh, that's fuckin' easy. "Because you can't add them since they don't have the same letter thingy, so the answers blank," I explain. "Very nice Mondo! By the way, the 'number thingy', is called a variable! See, if you actually payed attention you would do really well!" He compliments me, I feel my face heat up. "U-Uh yeah… Uh thanks bro!!" I laugh awkwardly. His eyes light up at the word bro. “Are we really bros!?” He gasps. “Y-Yeah, of course!!” I smirk. He makes me feel all fluttery, I hate it! “Well then… Kyodai, can you try the next question?” When he calls me that, I feel a tingle run down my spine. "Uh… How the fuck do I do this..? WHY IS THE VARIABLE A FRACTION NOW???" I don't fuckin' understand it..! "It's okay Kyodai! Here, let me help you!" He sits directly behind me, reaching in front of me, putting us in a very awkward position. How am I supposed to focus like this!? 

I'm just gonna be forced to think about how he's pressed up against my back, how we're basically hugging… And about how cold he feels… How good he smells. His hand is right in front of me, too. If i felt like it, I could reach over and hold his hand. I can feel his chest moving up and down with his breath. I hear his soft and simple, yet powerful voice. It's so peaceful, and I love hearing it… Or rf I wanted to, I could grind up and down, causing him to be a moaning mess. I could pin him against the table right now and- "Do you understand, Kyodai?" Huh. Are you telling me I just zoned out the entire time he was explaining the problem..? "Uh… I have no idea…" I shrug. "That's okay, you don't have to understand everything all at once! I'm proud that you're trying!" Hggh, I fuckin' hate how nice he is! It's not fair! He looks over at my wall, a grimace forming on his face. "That poster is… Very distasteful," He squishes his face and god he's so cute…. But I'm not gay. "T's just a girl in a bikini. Somethin' wrong with that?" He nods. "It's just very lewd… Oh, what kind of motorcycle is that?" He points to my other poster. "Oh, that's custom built. Me and my bro made it last summer," I explain.

His eyes light up. "It Looks so intricate!! And the details look so thought out!! This must've taken forever to make!!" He gasps. "It did, and thanks," I sit down on my chair. "I designed most of it myself, actually," I can't help but brag a little. "You're so talented Mondo!" Can he stop saying stuff like that!? I won't be able to last much longer, dammit! "Do you design things a lot?" I nod. "Yep. I made this Jacket by myself too," Another gasp comes from his mouth. "It all looks so comfortable! I'm kind of surprised Mondo, I wouldn't have expected this from you..!" He looks so happy… "Heh, thanks," He grabs the sleeves of my jacket, carefully observing it. "D-Don't ya think that's a little too close?" I tense up, but he ignores me. "The stitching looks so carefully done, this must've taken forever!... Is it weighted at all?" He asks me. "Y-Yeah, I guess?" I'm gettin' overwhelmed by all his questions. "Excuse me if this is inappropriate, but would you mind if I wore your jacket?" What. The. Fuck. HE WOULD LOOK SO CUTE WITH IT ON… BUT… UGH!! IT WOULD BE JUST A LITTLE TOO BIG ON HIM, HE WOULD LOOK SO ADORABLE!! BUT THINKING HE'S CUTE DOESN'T MEAN I LIKE HIM, I'M NOT ATTRACTED TO HIM… RIGHT? "Go for it," I shrug, tossing him the jacket. 

He puts the jacket on and… OH MY GOD HE’S SO FUCKING CUTE WHAT THE FUCK I CAN’T DO THIS IT ISN’T FAIR. “It’s a little big on me, haha!” He laughs. “It is weighted, and it’s so comfortable!! My suspicions were correct, then,” He examines the jacket. The arms are too long for him, and his fingers barely stick out the end. The end of the coat goes down to his calves. Pfft, he looks so small in it. “It’s pretty warm… Don’t you get hot in it?” He looks up at me. “Nah, not really. T’s prolly cuz I’m used to it,” Taka looks over at my wall, his eyes widening. “It’s getting late, I have to go! Sorry we didn’t get to study as much as you needed!!” He bows down to apologize. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it!” I give him a thumbs up, and I see him smile. “Mondo, you look really nice with your hair down!” He compliments me. “U-Uh Thanks!! You too!” WHY DID I SAY THAT HE CAN’T EVEN PUT HIS HAIR UP WHAT THE FUCK!? “Hahaha! Thank you Mondo, here’s your jacket!” He takes off my jacket, setting it down neatly on the edge of my bed, then walks out my door. “Goodbye, Kyodai!” “Bye, Taka!” Oh boy. He said I looked nice with my hair down!! He wore my jacket!... It smells like him. “I’m never washing this again… B-But I’m not gay! I just think he smells nice…” Yeah, that’s it! I look over at my clock… It is kinda late. “Yeah, I’ll go lay down I guess…” I mutter, before falling down to my bed. I’m so fuckin’ exhausted, a lot of stuff happened today. My mind flashes back to what Leon said this afternoon before I studied with Taka. 

“I think I might be bi,”

But what the fuck does that even mean? He said it meant liking boys AND girls… But there’s no way that’s real. You’re either gay or not, right? If not, then… Yah, there’s no fuckin’ way I like Taka like that! He’s just my bro, I swear! Even if I think he’s handsome, and think that his voice is comforting, and think about hugging him… Dammit, my stupid hormones! If I wasn’t so fuckin’ horny that day none of this woulda happened… Shit, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a lot longer than I wanted it to, highschool's the fucking worse lmao. Anyways, all of you better stay safe!! Also I wanted to draw the jacket scene until I remembered THAT I CAN'T FUCKING DRAW FOR SHIT AND IT FUCKING SUCKS
> 
> ALSO!! Would you guys want me to write this chapter but from Taka's pov? I think it would be interesting, but I won't do it if people won'r want me to. so please comment your votes below!


	4. Kyodais... (TAKA POV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last chapter, but from taka's pov instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> was gonna add more but i'm so fucking tired and I'll probably add more later i guess.

Earlier today, my history teacher contacted me and asked if I would like to tutor a student in need! Later on, I realized the student in question was Mondo Owada. Mondo’s brash, and he lacks self control. I think that might be one of the reasons he’s struggling. Despite all the arguments we’ve gotten into, I wish the best for him, and will do my best to help him study!! I have a bit of freetime before I meet up with Mondo. Sakura and Aoi invited me to talk with them today, and I would feel foolish for declining!! Sakura and Aoi are really nice to me, and it’s a nice change from most of the school… I think they mentioned we would be meeting in the Cafeteria again, so I’ll be on my way now. Sure enough, when I walk into the dining room I see Sakura and Hina sitting at a table, drinking tea.”Hello Sakura and Aoi!!” I greet them with a salute, and the shorter girl giggles. “Haha, you’re so silly Taka!” Did I do something funny? “Thank you very much for the compliment, Hina!” I sit down next to people I would like to call my friends. “Taka!! Can I tell you something?” Hina whispers, winking at me. “Hmmm… Yes you can!!” She smiles. “So I wanted to plan a date with Sakura… Any tips on how to ask her out?” She whispers. What do people do on dates..? “Unfortunately, I’m not very good with… That kind of stuff, I apologize! Just speak from the heart, and things will turn out for the best!” She laughs. “Got it! Man, I really thought you would’ve been good with that kinda stuff..! Aren’t you supposed to be like, a genius or something?” 

When she says the word Genius, I feel my heart drop. I hate geniuses. They never work hard for anything, they don’t even try. And when they fail, it affects other people for their consequences. Just like my grandfather. And when he fell from grace, he dragged my family line down with him. “Taka? You okay?” If he had fulfilled the promises he made when he became prime minister, my family wouldn’t have to suffer. My mom wouldn’t have died because we couldn’t pay for a hospital bill. My dad wouldn’t have to work all the time and barely see me. I wouldn’t have to be bullied everyday for something that isn’t my fault. “Taka?” Asahina taps my shoulder, and I jump slightly. Oh! Did I zone out? What do I do..? Let her call me a genius, or ask her to stop? “Please don’t call me a… Genius!” I shout, causing her to jump a bit. “My bad, I’m sorry… Oh, do you want some of this tea? Sakura made it all by herself, it goes really well with donuts!” She laughs, and Sakura smiles.

“Hina, thank you for the compliment. You probably slow down on the cupcakes though,” She looks over at Aoi, then takes a sip of her tea. “But they’re so good!!” Hina says, with her mouth stuffed full of donuts. “Hina!! How many donuts have you eaten?” I question her. “... Probably like… 5?” I gasp. “That’s way too much!! You need to maintain a balanced healthy diet!!” I scold her, and she frowns. “Mmmm, They’re too tasty to stop eating!!” She smiles. I look over to the clock… “I have 10 minutes until I have to leave for a tutoring lesson…” I mutter. “Who are you tutoring?” Sakura asks me. “Mondo Owada.” Hina gasps. “Didn’t you guys get in an argument a few days ago?” I nod. “Yes, but it’s okay now!! He even calls me by my first name! I don’t think many other people do that besides you guys,” I smile. “What’s your opinion on Owada?” Hmmm…. “Well, I think if he had more help in school, he would be a very capable and successful man!” I exclaim. “That’s not really… An opinion on him… Like, what do you think of him personally?” “He’s abrasive, and he lacks self control. But he seems like a good guy!” Hina smirks. “You should try to be friends with him then! Like… Make smalltalk with him and stuff,” I’ve never been really good at that, but I’ll try my best!” Sakura laughs. “You’ll get it eventually Taka,” I nod again. “Thank you for the support guys, it means a lot!” Sakura finished her tea, setting it in the sink and washing them. “I found a really pretty dress online yesterday,,,” Sakura mentions. “You should buy it!!” Aoi hugs her. “I’m not sure, it was decently expensive. And I’m not sure if it would fit my body type,” She frowns. “Bullcrap!! You look beautiful in anything, Sakura! It doesn’t matter if you're muscular or not! You’re so pretty, and if that dress makes you feel happy, then you should buy it!!” Aoi hyped her crush up, 

“T-Thank you, Hina…” Sakura smiles, and her cheeks turn a light pink. “Oh, I must go guys! I hope to talk to you both soon!” I stand up from the chair. “Bye Taka!” Hina waves at me. “I hope the tutoring goes well,” Sakura says softly, and I walk to Mondo’s dorm. I wait outside the door for about 3 minutes, and see him rushing out of Kuwata’s room. “Hello Mondo, it’s nice to see you today!” I greet him. “...Thanks…” I see him tense up, but he unlocks his door and sits down in a chair. I follow behind him, observing his room. He has banners on some of his walls, and right above his bed, he has two posters placed. We better get started, we have a very limited time to do this! “So, what do you find yourself struggling with the most?” I ask Mondo. He shrugs. “Uhhh… I dunno. Bein’ honest, I would do a lot better if I actually payed attention,” Mondo admits. I shake my head in disappointed, gasping. “Mondo, how could you!? We’re in highschool! You need to study and pay attention for a better future! If you fail highschool, you’ll be shunned! You’ll have to work so much harder to be barely successful, and it’s more work than just studying in the first place! I know it seems like it doesn’t matter right now, but your grades can really affect your future career!” I scold him… Maybe I spoke too much.

“Anyways, the first question is easy. You take this number, and subtract it from the equation, and that should give you a better idea at finding the answer! So, now you just have to figure out how many times that number fits into the answer, and find out what x equals!” I explain. “Uhuh, yep…” Mondo shrugs, looking at me. “Oh, so you get it! Now what’s the answer?” I ask him. I’m so glad he understood! He’s actually trying, and I think that’s a huge improvement. “Uhh… C?” I nod. “Very good job, Mondo! Can you show your work?” I ask him. “Uh… Because you can't add them since they don't have the same letter thingy, so the answer’s blank,” I smile. If he knew the vocabulary, he would’ve gotten that right!! “Very nice job, Mondo! By the way, that ‘number thingy’ is called a variable! See, if you actually paid attention you would do really well!” His face turns a bright red color… I wonder if he has a fever? Is he okay? Right before I ask, he says something that makes my heart warm up. “U-Uh… Thanks, b-bro!” My brain feels like it just did a million cartwheels!! I feel so giddy right now. “Are we really bros!?” I laugh. If so, he would be the first friend I’ve made since Sakura and Aoi!! “Y-Yeah… SuRe!!” He shouts. “Okay then Kyodai!” I try to get us back on topic. “Can you try the next question?” He peers back down at the paper, and I see his face contort in confusion. “Uh.. Okay, how the fuck do I do this..?” He pauses, his jaw dropping down. “WHY THE FUCK IS THE VARIABLE A FRACTION NOW??? I DON’T FUCKIN’ UNDERSTAND THIS WHAT THE FUCK,” I can tell he’s struggling! “It’s okay Kyodai, let me show you!” I sit behind him so i can get a better look at the paper, pointing at the problem. 

“It might seem complicated at first, but it’s actually pretty easy once you get used to it. So, since it’s a fraction, you just have to divide the numerator by the denominator. For example, 1 ½ x divided by ½x . The answer would be 3! Do you understand?” He flinches. “I have… no idea.” “That is okay!! It may take time for you to understand, no pressure!” I look around his room a bit more, and take a closer look at the posters on his wall, and one of them happens to be a woman in a bikini. That’s not child-friendly!! I frown, being slightly disgusted by the poster. It’s his room, and he can decorate it how he wants but… Something about it makes me uncomfortable,,, Besides the fact that it’s a half-naked lady!! “That poster is… Very distasteful,” I mention. “What? T’s just a girl in a bikini,” He shrugs. “Somethin’ wrong with that?” “It’s just very… Lewd, is all.” I look at the other poster on his wall, which is a motorcycle. “Oh, what kind of motorcycle is that?” I try to change the subject. “That one’s custom built. Made it with my bro a few months ago, and got one of the underclassmen to take a picture,” He explains.

All of the details look so thought out!! I don’t know much about motorcycles, but I can tell that it took a lot of work to make!! “It Looks so intricate!! And the details look so thought out!! This must've taken forever to make!!” He nods. “Yeah, and thanks… I designed most of it myself, actually,” He smirks. “Really!? You’re so talented, Mondo!! So, do you design stuff like this a lot?” I ask him, and Mondo shrugs again. “I guess. I made my jacket by myself too,” I gasp, my eyes widening. “Kyodai, it all looks so comfortable!! I’m a little surprised, I wouldn’t have expected this from you..!” “H-heh, thanks…” I take the sleeve of his coat, closely examining it. The stitching is so complete, he must’ve really taken his time on this… “D-Don’t ya think that’s… A l-little too close..?” “The stitching looks so complicated!! Is it weighted at all?” I ask. “Y-Yeah I guess..?” I flap my arms around happily, trying to control myself. For some reason, weighted things make me feel so safe and warm!! They’re so cool!! I look up at him, and have an idea… No, I couldn’t just ask to wear a classmate’s Jacket! That’s not appropriate!! But… Weighted blanket… “This might be inappropriate of me to ask, but may I wear your jacket?” His face turned red again… I knew it was stupid to ask!! He’s probably mad at me now, he’ll never want to talk to me again, he hates me!! Then he’ll eventually find out about my grandfather and hate me even more. I had just made a new friend too…

“Go for it,” He tosses the jacket to me… It feels so warm, how does he wear this all the time? I slide the jacket on my shoulders. “Ahah, it is weighted! Just as I suspected..!” I look down and… “It’s a little too big,” I laugh. “It’s kinda warm… Don’t you get hot in it?” I ask him, and Mondo shakes his head. “Not really, t’s prolly cuz I’m used to it.” Yeah, that makes sense. I look over at the clock on his wall… It’s 7’oclock!!! I need to be getting ready for bed right now!! “Sorry for the inconvenience Mondo, but I have to go to bed soon!!” I give him his jacket back. I get a closer look at him. I just noticed that his hair was down… It looks really cool like that… “Kyodai, you look really cool with your hair down,”I compliment him. “tHaNkS, y-yOu ToO-” He covers his mouth. “Goodbye, Kyodai!!” We part ways, and I walk back to my dorm. I’m glad I was able to help him understand somewhat! If we do this regularly, then surely he’ll get better grades! Oh, I forgot to ask him for his phone number so we can schedule another tutoring session… Oh well, I’ll do that tomorrow! In the meantime, I need to get ready for bed. I brush my teeth, changing into some of my dad’s old pajamas, and setting my alarm. I’m glad me and him are Kyodais now...


	5. Update (not a chapter)

Don't fret, I'm not cancelling the book. I had a really long chapter with like 4,000 words. Keyword, HAD. I accidentally deleted it smh. So uh that fuckin sucks. And i write my stories on google docs (not very professional i know but im still a minor), and usually there's a restore document option. But my computer just so happens to be broken. And as far as i know, the restore document option isn't a thing on mobile. (Believe me i feel so fucking stupid for even letting this happen but i promise you ill get it out eventually) so i either have to rewrite the whole chapter, which i doubt because I have a huge writers block happening right now, or wait until I get a computer, which might take up to months. I'm really sorry if you guys were looking forward to the next chapter :( but I'll make a oneshot book to try to make up for it!! This was all i had to say for now, I hope you guys don't mind :)

**Author's Note:**

> To start this off we have a very confused Mondo! Can you tell it's rushed? I can lmao. Also sorry it's really short lmao, usually I don't write this short.


End file.
